Vehicle bodies and/or frames may include a variety of members that make up structure of the vehicle body or frame. For example, cross members may extend between longitudinal frame rails, pillars may support the vehicle roof and resist crush loads, bumper support beams may extend between a vehicle frame and front or rear bumpers to absorb energy associated with front or rear impacts. Increasingly stringent fuel and emissions standards have created the need to reduce the weight of vehicles. However, vehicle safety standards and ratings require strengthening of beams to increase absorption of energy and improve crash performance. The present disclosure is directed to achieving fuel economy driven weight reduction in vehicle beams and structural members while maximizing bending strength and energy absorption during a crash.